This disclosure relates to a display device and is applicable to a display device, for example, of RGBW method.
White display brightness in a liquid crystal display is determined by the brightness of a backlight and the transmittance of liquid crystals. As an improvement in the brightness of a backlight increases power consumption, it is preferable to improve the transmittance of the liquid crystals. As a method of actually improving the white brightness and realizing a white peak display while improving the transmittance of the liquid crystals, for example, there is an example of using a pixel of white color in addition to the three primary colors of red, green, and blue, for the improvement in the transmittance property, without increasing the power consumption, as described in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2007-010753. That is to say, the display device is formed by a pixel group including four sub pixels of red, green, blue, and white.